Songbird Fun
Sitemap Songbird Fun ' That Giant Parakeet in a Gimp Suit ' * See Also Pigeon_in_a_Gimp_Suit * See also Giant_Parakeet_in_a_Gimp_Suit --- --- --- --- --- Whatifsongbird.jpg|Story Woulda Been A Bit Different Songbirdorbandcage.jpg SONGWHO.jpg|Another chalkboard --- --- --- Songbird Humongosity - There is No Replacement for Good Detail, or Creative Cleverness : An 800 foot tall Songbird would have been 'awesome' to the Fanbois, but spells *FAILZ* to the Players who have higher expectations for a 'BioShock' game. (If the Players wanted Cutscenes, then they would go watch a movie.) Songbird's size and power seems to have grown as it made the transition from 'Boss Fight' (and Big Daddy replacement) to canned 'Cutscene Nemesis'. Far easier to create Cutscenes than to program a Reactive AI for a real challenging opponent (Flying adds 3D difficultiesm, which Levine&Co simply could not master ??). (('' "Joust" was done in the 80s and THAT was lots of fun. Will have to see what we can do for the MMORPG )) --- --- --- '''Songbird' : Another regurgitation (Barfbird) - By writers trying to come up with (as in largely copying) a game Icon equivalent to the Big Daddy (the 'Mothman' concept was even moreso a BD clone). Songbird appears all kludged together, when it could have been far prettier (like half of what went into making one of the Vending Machines) with a fitting Columbia themey style -- it was a 'one-of' primary plot prop which should have been made to impress (for it to serve as the City's enforcer/protector/whatever). Wouldn't an 'angel' have been more appropriate/logical, instead of something that looked like it came from the infernal regions (or is that too logical ?) With far less reason justifying it (the BD were man sized, not giant whaterver-the-heck Songbird was, which can fly ). AND then, after all they Hype, it is pretty much reduced to being a canned prop -- very little free/general interaction with Player. Perhaps all that mediocre scripting effort on Elizabeth was so hard that doing similar/greater for Songbird just cost too much ... alot harder than they assumed). Free 3D movement on a level map would have required much more complex terrain data and behavior logic (2D and the "Platformer" type terrain Booker/Player used is far simpler). Inhuman/overscaled sized ... so the game maker's logic being that bigger must be more impressive/better?? (couldn't they have made it even bigger then ?? Make it as tall as Comstock House ? Comstock's monstrous Robotic Golem ...) IT must half destroy buildings to get into much of the City interior places (unless ? they had many big 'bird-flaps' for its entry). Technology ? More Quantumz floatyshit ? Wings ? When it could just have had a jetpack (or that's intended for show ? - Batman idea that went stupid ?? ) That Breathing Tube ? WTF is that all about - It regenerates from inhaling its own farts ? This isn't underwater here. Also that's a perfect design for something to be failure prone - flies along and snags it on something... Amazing it hasn't asphyxiated long previously (or snapped its own neck catching on all the city's ornate decorations). Is really Barney the Purple Dinosaur from an alternate dimension ??? Giant Pigeon ? --- --- --- --- --- . .